


Locker Kiss

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Things get a little heated in the locker room, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#41. Against A Locker Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Kiss

“You were really great out there.” Will said, pushing Nico against his locker in the now-empty changing room.

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Solace.” Nico replied and pulled his boyfriend down into a passionate kiss.

Will couldn’t help but groan at Nico’s enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. The movement brought their bodies closer together allowing them to deepen the kiss, Will licking into Nico’s mouth and he moaned, running his fingers through Will’s hair, tugging on the golden locks harshly like he knows Will enjoys.

The heat of the kiss was reaching fever pitch, both boys lost in the feel of their shared pleasure. So much so that Will found himself grinding against Nico’s crotch, finding the other boy enjoying himself as much as he was. In the back of his brain, behind the thoughts of _‘Nico… uhhh- oh Gods…’_ he heard a small voice telling him it probably wasn’t the best idea to have sex in the boy’s locker room at school, which he reluctantly agreed with.

He pulled away from Nico’s very tempting mouth, resting his forehead on the cool locker he was holding his boyfriend against.

“More.” Nico demanded, pulling at his hair. He had to grit his teeth to refrain from giving in.

“Not here.” He said, kissing Nico’s flushed cheek instead. He rolled his eyes, but didn’t protest further.

“We should get going then.” 


End file.
